It hurts
by Rushling
Summary: The warriors overwhelm a little farm on an unknown mission. Reiner ends up with the kidnapped son. Little oneshot, containing rape and a bit of blood. Enjoy MalexMale


„It hurts…", the longhaired male muttered, while he stared at the cloth binding his wrists together painfully. The old rag was binding his bloodstream off, it hurt like hell. The ruff cloth had cut into the fair skin of the boy, causing small wounds to form. Hopefully there wouldn't be any infections, an infected wrist wouldn't be a nice thing to deal with. The cold night air flushed threw the open window, chilled down the single room and the boy, who was laying on a pile of old, musty hay. He kept his eyes open as well as he could, knowing, danger wasn't far away. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, due to extreme lack of sleep and stress. Just a couple of days ago, life had been pretty normal for the boy, feeding the chickens, watering the plants, normal things to do on a farm. They lived safely behind the standing walls, protected by the military, the walls and themselves. The boy lead a simple life, his parents being farmers, simple people doing their job. He was a single child, well cared for…until now. Three days ago, in the middle of the night, him and his parents where ambushed out of nowhere. Everything went so fast, it was a pain just to remember all of it. Strange men, screaming…- The amber eyes shot open, as he realized that he had phased out, letting his tiredness overtake him. His legs where bound as well, being tied together with string from the hay barrels. He was put in the storage room of the shed they had, being carried in by a tall, blonde man and told to hold his mouth at any cost. And so he did. The young boy was scared shitless, the first day he layed in here, was spent shivering and whining. Now, after two days, his tiredness and hunger kept taking over, struggling constantly with his bound body. The long hair was bound into a loose bun, keeping the red mane out of the fair face. The young farmer was only wearing his underwear, with a scratchy blanket covering his body. It wasn't helping anything against the cold air, spreading underneath the skin of the peasant. Just…a little bit longer. The amber eyes slowly drifted into darkness, while sleep overtook the weakened body.

No matter what, he wouldn't get up. Warmness had spread over the weakened body, he felt himself in a warm embrace, it had become soft, nice and warm. He kept his eyes closed, snuggled up against…against...what? The long, black lashes lifted themselves up slowly, before he felt what was in front of him. Skin. Foreign skin. The amber eyes where wide open, despite not being able to see anything in the darkness. It was clearly night, the air was cold and fresh, yet a bit musty due to the warmth of the other male. Suddenly, the other body moved, before a big, strong hand rested itself on the youthful ass of the smaller one, who grinded his teeth together painfully, closing his eyes. "Mmm…", a deep groan left the throat of the unknown man, who started pressing himself against the smaller one. In a quick reaction, the boy grunted against the pressure, before the strange man slowly lifted himself up, only to turn on the oillamp that stood over them on a hay stack. The redhead stared at the bigger man in terror, his heart was pounding against his chest, his whole body wanted to run away as fast as possible. Having a strange man next to oneself was nerve wracking, it was terrific. The farmers boy stared up at the stranger, who was now visible in the dim light. Strong features, firm skin, golden Eyes, blonde hair. A masculine guy, maybe in his twenties. Yet still, the young boy felt terrible, he was scared shitless, shivering and slowly cramping up in the older mans embrace. "Quit your shivering", the blonde then said in a strict tone, making the farmers boy stiff in shock. The younger one knew he technically wasn't allowed to speak, yet he slowly opened his mouth, asking quietly: "W-why?", the smaller boy asked, still keeping contact with the older male next to him. "Don't think about it", the blonde murred, still keeping his firm hand around the smaller ass. The smaller one slowly nodded, before he felt the grip tightening. Please…no. "Just stay quiet, we'll be gone by tomorrow", the blonde man said, while he lifted himself up, lingering above the laying boy. Reiners Hands started moving around the boy, before he stroked underneath the old blanket, lifting it off the victim. For him, this was…strange. The soldier hadn't had any intercourse what so ever, yet he started thinking about changing that, while he had undressed the victim. Now, he was certain: The young and slim body was attractive to him, the pale skin shimmering in the dim light, the warmth of the other body. "Mmm…", the blonde hummed softly, while he pulled the blanket off the body. The golden eyes wandered over the temple in front of him. No breasts, of course, the ribs where visable, looking down, the redhead had nice, well formed hips, at least for a male. "What's your name?", Reiner asked, while one of his ruff hands stroked down one of the soft thighs. The boy twitched, then stuttered: "A-absentia" The older male looked down, then formed a smirk grin. "Pff…what a girly name", the warrior laughed, while he pulled out a knife, then cut the strings to separate the legs. The young boy already knew what was going to happen, yet he was still in denial. Why? For what reason? "Why…why are you doing this? I'm n-not a girl, please, just…", the small male complained, pulling his legs against his body, while tears started running down the young face. "Girl or boy, it's all the same", the blonde commented, then grabbed both legs, forcing them out of each other. The Warrior felt aroused by the sight of the youngling, seeing the beautiful body displayed in front of him. Reiner himself was tempted, he had never done this before, ignoring the fact, that he was about to rape his kidnapped victim. The Male grinded his teeth, while he wandered of to the underwear of the farmer, before he pulled them of the shunt legs. Pulling the boy closer, he felt his own growing erection stressing his pants. The boy had closes his eyes, letting the strange man touch him all over. He himself didn't know what sex was, yet he was about to find out. "Ar…h!", the amber eye whined, as he felt his nipple being twitched. He opened his eyes, watched silently, as his chest was touched. It wasn't too bad, the touch was nice, the little painspikes let his body twitch. Still, this was a strange man with weird intentions. Absentias Eyes widened in horror, as he was pulled against the mans crotch, feeling a pulsing hardness against himself. Warm tears slowly wandered deeper, as the boys eyes watered consistently. He forced his eyes closed, didn't want to look, as the other male undressed himself, Reiner humming deeply. The warrior looked at the sight displayed, locating the only hole he could penetrate. Yet…it had to be wet, right? The Blonde stayed in position for a moment, before spitting stick spit onto the targeted area, making the body shiver. Reiner held the boy under him in missionary style, the legs of the farmer on his sides. If this was enough? Reiner was uncertain, sure, he had heard how it worked, but…the real deal? It seemed to…different. The blonde pressed his throbbing member against the tight plucker, not allowing him entrance. Slowly and painfully, the bigger man entered his puppet, making the boy open his mouth, screaming, but with no sound coming out. Absentia was in brutal pain of getting his anal virginity taken, a way to big cock entering his pure body. Reiner noticed himself, strugeling to enter the tight hole. "Too damn tight..", he grunted, before he clawed at a haystack, then ramming his inched dick into the virgin. The boys cheeks where crowded with tears, while he felt the sensation of being filled and stuffed with...well, cock. The first couple of pushs where painful, so the boy whined, tried to pull the cloth binding his hands off. The Blonde started moving, getting a bit of blood as lube. On Reiners side, he felt amazing. The tight sensation was overwhelming, the scene was extremely arousing, the boys sounds where like music to his ears. His throbbing member rammed into the small body mercyless, while the boy started yelping. Absentia felt nothing but pain, getting his asshole fucked to rough. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a short jolt of pleasure rushed threw the soft body, as the warrior struck a soft spot in the boy. The victim started feeling a mixture out of pain and pleasure, his cheeks dyed a dark red, while he heard the grunts and moans from the man above. Then, out of nowhere, a soft moan escaped the redheads mouth, making the blonde stop for a brief second. The sound was blissful…soft, pure and so fucking arousing. Reiners whole mind was set out to fuck the boy underneath him, hearing more of those sweet words. "Liking it? Moan for me!", he nearly demanded, before again ramming into the soft body of the amber eyed. The ruff hands held the body at its hips, slamming him up and down, bruising the under body of the boy blue and black. Then, again, and again, sweet sounds left the boys mouth, who was panting under the other mans weight and ruff fucking. His muscle ring was red and swollen, yet letting the thick cock enter with ease. "P-please", the boy moaned, trying to catch his breath, as his body was used as pleasure meat, nothing more. Reiners expression was tense, he was taking the body mercyless, wanting to reach his own pleasure. "Fuck…", he grunted, before he slammed into the boy, bending his victims back up, before taking the boy raw from a higher position. Then, after a couple of hard, mean fucks, the shifter unleashed his semen into the small body, filling the boy good, letting him drop, before standing up again, getting his dick into his pants. Absentia was left laying on his side, blood and semen running down his bruised thighs. "Don't take it to personal", the blonde said, before bending down, cutting a strain of hair from the boy, as a memory. "Buy respect to you, little one", he said in a friendly tone, making the boy grunt. The farmers boy wasn't even sure if he had come at all, yet he let the older male touch him once again. Reiner patted him on his back, before leaving the boy on his own.


End file.
